villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lamar Davis
Lamar Davis is the secondary protagonist in Grand Theft Auto V and a central character in Grand Theft Auto: Online. He is Franklin Clinton's best friend as well as being criminal alongside him living in Los Santos and he is also a member of The Families. He serves as the deuteragonist in Franklin Clinton's storyline. History Lamar is the best friend of gangbanger Franklin Clinton from Chamberlain Hills. He is a member of the Families street gang as well as being a gangbanger and drug dealer. Lamar was working as a repossession man for Premium Deluxe Motorsport until their boss Simeon Yetarian fired him and Franklin after Michael De Santa forced Franklin to crash through the place's window and beat him up. Lamar and Franklin both went to Davis High School when they were teenagers, eventually the two became involved with crime. While working for Simeon, both Lamar and Franklin stole many vehicles from their owners which were a 9F, Rapid GT, Bagger and a BeeJay XL until Michael caused them to get fired. Lamar eventually finds an "opportunity" to kidnap a Ballas "OG" member named D for a large amount a money. With the help of Chop, they succeed in kidnapping him, but were forced to free him when Lamar inadvertently revealed their location. When Franklin returns to his old house where his auntie Denise lives, Lamar is there too but Franklin's unstable friend, Trevor Phillips, shows up and he joins both Franklin and Lamar in a drug deal. They all go but the deal turns out to be a trap and the trio are forced to fight through large numbers of Ballas members and police to escape. Lamar eventually befriends Trevor from this point and calls him "crazy dude". Later on, it is revealed by Tanisha that Lamar has been set up by Stretch, getting him kidnapped by the Ballas at the saw mill in Blaine County. Franklin goes to rescue him with Michael and Trevor, kill the Ballas there and head back to Los Santos. If Ending A or B is chosen, Lamar says he can't be seen in the day in case Stretch will go after him. Though if Ending C is chosen, Lamar will help the three protagonists ambush and kill the Merryweather mercenaries and FIB agents in the abandoned foundry. Afterwards, Michael offers to go after and kill Stretch for Franklin and Lamar, so he does and kills him. After the mission is over, Lamar will notify Franklin that his still alive, and is capable of been hung out by Franklin or Trevor. Personality Lamar is described as crazy but a "good kind of crazy" and "very funny", and the opposite of his best friend Franklin. He is very prideful of his Apache descent and uses this to express himself and is the basis of several of his jokes. Lamar is seen to be lazy and tends to get himself in trouble by blindly trusting anyone offering him money, showing he is not very bright. He constantly gets himself, Franklin and others into situations that common sense people would normally keep away from. Lamar in general is an unsuccessful criminal, all of the criminal heists he comes up with normally ends penniless and near death. Though Lamar is a loyal friend to Franklin, where he is capable of assisting Franklin, Michael and Trevor although Franklin warned him he will most likely die. Trivia *As well as a central character in Grand Theft Auto V and a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto: Online. He is also the overall deuteragonist towards Franklin Clinton. *His age is unknown but he is likely around the same age as Franklin, D, and Stretch (so he was probably born somewhere from 1976-1979). Category:Gangsters Category:Opportunists Category:Comedic Villains Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Friend of the hero Category:Psychopath Category:Honorable Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Criminals Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Provoker Category:Thugs Category:Brutes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains